1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer protection and shut down devices and more particularly pertains to a new computer protection and shut down device for providing input to a computer processor for powering down a computer system after a user leaves the computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer protection and shut down devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that detects the presence of a computer user and provides an input signal to the computer if the user moves away from the computer system. Upon receiving of the input signal, the computer determines if the computer should be placed in power save mode and if security measures should be activated.